


I Accidentally Knocked You Out...Sorry?

by notkai



Category: Hollywood Undead, Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, I think there's some language too?, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr prompt “Accidentally knocked you out when you got caught in the middle of a fist fight between me and this other kid during school. So I sat with you in the nurses office. Shut up! Punks like me have consciences too you know!". Dylan's heart is in the right place, but unfortunately, his fist is not- neither was Matt when Dylan accidentally knocked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Accidentally Knocked You Out...Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to see the HU fandom on here expanding- I'm seeing more works and more authors. This was originally posted on Tumblr, but I'm bringing it over to here as well. It's short, just a little one shot. However, I will hopefully be starting a new series that's been lurking around in my mind for a while. Enough of my rambling, onto the story! I hope you enjoy.

Dylan Alvarez was not one to stray from a fight. He wasn’t one of those douchebags who actively tried to seek out conflict (or so he liked to tell himself), but if push came to shout Dylan wasn’t afraid to throw a punch. So it was no surprise at all when Dylan ended up breaking one kid’s nose and knocking another out entirely.

In Dylan’s defense, the other guy totally started the fight. He was saying nasty things to a girl about how her shirt fit around her chest and Dylan wasn’t going to stand for it. He backed the kid up against a locker and told him to shut his mouth, using his height to his advantage. The little brat wouldn’t back down though. Kept talking shit until Dylan decided to shut his mouth for him.

From there, it disintegrated into a full-on fist fight and Dylan quickly gained the upper hand. About halfway through it, some curly-haired student stepped in between the two.

“Get outta my way,” Dylan growled. He recognized the kid as someone from his physics class. Matt? Yeah, Matt.

“Quit hitting him. I get that you’re pissed, but that doesn’t give you the right to beat the shit out of him!”

“I’ll do whatever I fucking please, thanks.” Dylan shoved Matt out of the way and advanced on the prick who had started this entire thing.

Matt stepped between them again right as Dylan threw another strong punch. He hit Matt straight in the face and watched in horror as the kid hit the floor.

_“Dylan Alvarez!”_

An angry- scratch that, a furious teacher appeared and practically dragged Dylan down to the office by the ear while another kid carried Matt to the nurse.

One very angry lecture and an out-of-school suspension later, Dylan was sitting in the nurse’s office next to Matt, who was still unconscious. He hadn’t asked the nurse about Matt’s condition, but he suspected the kid had a concussion.

A couple tense and uneventful minutes later, Matt woke up. His eyes had a slightly glazed-over look and there was blood dried around and beneath his nose. He glanced over at Dylan and rose an eyebrow at him, as if to say, “Okay, you can apologize now.”

Dylan shifted uncomfortably and said, “I, uh, I’m really sorry for punching you in the face.” He cringed and continued. “I honestly didn’t mean to punch you, I- quit looking at me like that, I’m not good with apologies.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been punching people in the first place,” Matt said. Dylan sighed, allowing a bit of irritation to creep into his voice.

“That kid was harassing some girl! I’m not gonna just let that happen,” He argued.

Matt rose an eyebrow. “So you solved the problem by hitting the kid?”

“...yeah…?”

“You realize what a terrible idea that was, right?”

Dylan frowned. “Shut up, punks like me have consciences too!”

Matt finally smiled a bit. Dylan relaxed and continued. “Seriously though, I’m really sorry about hitting you. Does it hurt?”

“Yeah.” Matt shrugged. “But I’ve felt worse.”

Dylan nodded. “That’s...good?” Matt snorted.

“I have to go back to class,” Dylan said apologetically. “See you later?”

“I don’t know, will you punch me in the face again?”

Dylan rolled his eyes and stood up. "Feel better, Matty." He ruffled Matt's curly hair before heading for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor ending, oops. But yeah, that's it! Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Have an awesome day :)


End file.
